The Beginning of Something Great
by PersonaAndFriends
Summary: Yosuke admits he has a crush on Chie and finally sums up the courage to ask her out on a date.


It was only two weeks since _it_ happened. Yosuke admitted to Yu that he was falling in love with someone. They were sitting on the roof eating one of Yu's amazing homemade lunches again.

"Who is it?!" Yu kept nagging.

"Well… Uh… Aw crap, you promise not to tell anyone, okay?" Yosuke said, face already burning up. "You see... I... Um…" He let out a heavy sigh. "I like Chie."

Yu tried to hold in his laughter, but ended up snorting audibly.

"Hey! Don't laugh!" Yosuke said with a hint of anger in his voice. "You're lucky, at least you have Yukiko!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But still, now you _have_ to ask her out. You guys would be so cute together!" Yu exclaimed

Yosuke sighed and fidgeted with embarrassment. "...You really think I have a chance?"

"I know you do."

The next week was full of pep talks and courage-builders for Yosuke. By the time Saturday came around Yosuke approached her.

"H-h-hey Chie." He stuttered

"What's up?" Chie replied coolly, as usual.

"I was wondering if you wanna…" He glanced over at Yu who shot him a smile and a thumbs up. "...Get some ramen and see a movie with me after school today."

Chie was taken by surprise. "Oh! Sure!" She said, heart racing. "Just meet me by the lockers after school."

Yosuke nodded "Sounds great! See ya then!"

He strode back to Yu with the feeling of pride and nervousness of his first real date.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Yu laughed.

"Haha, this is probably what you felt like when you first asked Yukiko out huh." Yosuke could feel the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Yosuke couldn't stop smiling at the fact that he really did have a chance. He happily returned to class shortly before lunch break ended, feeling like he was on top of the world.

It seemed as though class would never end when the bell finally rang. Chie had a certain feeling that made her fingers numb, her toes tingle, and her heart sink. Yosuke felt the same way, but kept his feelings of happy nervousness to himself. Chie stood by the door looking cute when Yosuke approached her.

"Hey Chie!" Yosuke said in his familiar, but cheerful tone. "Ready to go?"

"Ready as hell!" she replied with enthusiasm.

"Okay, so what movie do you want to see?"

"Hmm…" she took a second or two to think, "Oh my God! Trial of the Dragon 3 just came out." At this point she was practically yelling at him. "C'mon, we just _have_ to see it!"

"Alright, alright, we'll see Trail of the Dragon."

Chie and Yosuke raced to Okina on their scooters and obviously Chie won. The date was already off to a good start. Yosuke bought the tickets with his extra bonus from work the past week. They got a huge bag of popcorn to split; after all they could both eat a lot. The theater was practically empty with the exception of a group of teens not much younger than the Investigation Team, some parents with a pair of rowdy twelve year olds, and of course, Chie and Yosuke. The lights dimmed and Yosuke could just sense Chie's excitement, considering how much she loves the Trial of the Dragon series. The previews started to play when Yosuke leaned over and whispered, "Well, this is fun right?"

"Yeah! What a rush!"

He laughed, "We almost have the whole place to ourselves!"

Chie gave him a playful punch on the shoulder, "Alright! Now shuddup it's gonna start soon"

By the middle of the movie Yosuke thought he had to make a move. He reached his hand around her outside shoulder, she was startled, but just accepted it. She rested her head on Yosuke's warm shoulder. She felt safe when she was with him, like he would protect her.

By the time they left the theater, Chie kept ranting on about the first movie was the best and it "all went downhill after that."

"Haha, you're so cute when you get worked up about this kinda stuff." Yosuke said without thinking.

"W-what?!" She blushed and looked down at her feet, speechless.

"Take it easy there! It was a compliment!" He joked, "Now lets get home, it's almost past curfew and we still need to get to Aiya!"

Chie completely forgot about the scooters. "Right! Lets get going! I'll race you there, slowpoke!" She also forgot Yosuke calling her cute earlier.

Chie won their race again when they got to Aiya where they each got steak bowls.

"This place has the best meat." Chie said already stuffing her mouth full of the delicious steak.

"I know!" Yosuke said, breaking his chopsticks and digging in. They both ate the same way; savoring every bite until it was all gone. She could feel the beginning of something great.

They sat around Aiya for a while after they finished their meal, laughing and drinking melon soda.

It was near ten at night when they left Aiya and Yosuke walked Chie back to her house. She parked the scooter in the garage and sauntered back over to Yosuke.

"This was fun." she said looking up at the young man, way taller than she. "Let's do this again sometime!"

Yosuke nodded. "Well, good night Chie."

Chie turned to go into the house when she heard him call...

"Oh wait! I forgot something!"

Barely enough time to turn around when she felt a pair of soft lips press against hers. She was surprised but still pushed herself up to her tiptoes to kiss him back. He rested his hands on her waist and pulled her in closer. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and felt his mouth open. The both of them shared a passionate kiss for who knows how long! They pulled away to catch their breath and Yosuke said to her on this lovely Saturday evening, "Chie… I think… I love you... and every time I see you I just want to hold you in my arms and never let go because you're the one that fills all the little dark places in my heart. You make me feel light and real."

"And I could say the same about you." She pulled him in close and gave him one last kiss on the cheek. "Good night Yosuke." She turned and smiled then disappeared into her house.

He got to his house and laid in his bed. Even though Teddie would just keep pestering him, the only thing he could say was, "Teddie? I'm hopelessly in love with her." as he drifted off to sleep with tired eyes and a lovestruck heart.


End file.
